miracle
by supercrista123
Summary: When Kish comes back to earth with a new girl friend how will Ichigo react. kishXichigo song fic miracle by cascada


**Hey yawl got bored wrote this hope you like **

* * *

_**Boy, meets girl you where my dream, my world**_

_**But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind**_

_**So on my own I feel so all alone**_

_**Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you**_

I remember that day clearly. I thought of the day I met Kish as I walked home from work. His emerald green hair, his golden eyes, that smile that told that he was up to no good. He returned from his planet a month ago with a new girl friend. Now he wont talk to me and I broke up with Masaya about three months ago. I am totally alone. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do but I cant help it. I'm still in love with Kish.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see that you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me**_

I really need a plan. How can I get Kish to love me again. I was so blind because of Masaya that I didn't realize that we where meant to be. But how could I get him away from his new blond haired, blue eyed, alien girl friend. But I cant let her beauty get in the way. This can happen.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see that you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me**_

That's when it happened. A certain green haired alien jumped off a building and landed directly in front of me. We were back at square 1 again. Him jumping gracefully off a building to a unsuspecting me. I think its safe to say déjà vu.

_**Day and night, I'm always by your side**_

'_**cause I know for sure, my love is real, my feeling pure**_

_**So take a try, no need to ask me why**_

'_**cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you**_

"Hey Kitten. What's up you seem upset." he said casually to me. He knows me way too well.

"why don't you talk to me any more? I mean I know you have a girl friend now but do I just suddenly don't matter to you any more or what?" I questioned as I chocked back tears. But he knew that wasn't the whole truth.

He replied as he put his hand on my chin and lifted my face so I looked him in the eye "That's not it Ichigo. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"I don't know. I uuhh I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it so my body explained for me. I came up to him and kissed him hard. He was taken off guard but returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see that you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me**_

The kiss was perfect but unfortunately we needed air and broke apart. "I love you kitten." Kish said passionately. My heart skipped a beat. This is what I always wanted.

"I love you too," I confessed "but how can we be together if your taken by another?" I feared what he would say. Would he reject me or embrace me?

Kish laughed and explained "Honey, that's my sister. I just said that so you would get jealous." thank god. Now that I think about it they do look alike.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see that you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me**_

I laughed then frowned jokingly and said 'seriously' "that's mean Kish." he put his hand to my face.

"It got your attention though didn't it." he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Then he kissed me again. Not as deeply as the last but meant just as much.

We started to head towards my house hand in hand when I asked "You think your 'girl friend' will mind us too much?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear " I don't think so." and we walked off into the sunset.

* * *

**Yay kishXichigo=3 4ever peace soon I will have a Kichigo chapter story so no worries ****bye bye **


End file.
